


Pillow Fights and Movie Nights

by SphericalRainbow



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphericalRainbow/pseuds/SphericalRainbow
Summary: Weiss and Ruby are off on another adventure, leaving behind a bored Yang and a tired Blake. However, how could Blake really rest if Yang was up screaming at her video games? And how should she react to the proposal she might have been secretly waiting for: a sleepover party?Pre-fall of Beacon.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 13





	Pillow Fights and Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on my Fanfiction account but I haven't moved any of my RWBY stuff over, so I'm doing that now. This was my first RWBY fic so enjoy some fluff :)

“Fuck.”

Blake’s ear twitched and she flicked her attention to Yang, who was lying on her back on her bunk. On her scroll was her fighting game, to which Yang was playing...very loudly. Too much so. Blake sighed, reverting her attention back to the book she was reading. Eventually, Yang groaned, turning off the game before shuffling around on her bunk, then poked her head into Blake’s. She watched for a moment in silence, Blake unaware of Yang’s...awkward position, but only for a moment as Yang blew a raspberry.

“Whatcha up to?”

Blake jumped, then glanced up to her. “What does it look like?”

Yang shrugged, then slipped off her bed to join Blake on hers. She looked over her shoulder at her book, then rested her chin on her shoulder. “I’m bored.”

“I thought you had your game?”

“Meh.”

Blake pursed her lips, then sighed. “What about Ruby?”

“Who knows. She took Weiss with her. Said something about staying somewhere tonight.”

“And you’re not worried?”

“Why should I be?”

Blake shot Yang a doubtful glance. “You know how they are.”

“I also know Ruby won’t stand for her bullying. Besides, she’s like that with all of us.”

Blake rolled her eyes. “And team JNPR?”

Yang shrugged. “Why can’t we do something?”

Blake hesitated for a moment. “Like?”

“I dunno. Ruby and Weiss are out, why don’t we have a sleepover?”

Blake let her attention trickle back to Yang. “Isn’t it sort of like that anyway?”

Yang pouted. “You know what I mean.” 

Blake thought on it for a moment. Admittedly, this was something she had been thinking of for a while now, but the opportunity never presented itself like this, and it took her aback. She ran her hands through her hair, then glanced to Yang, then closed her book. “Fine. What are we going to do?”

Yang shrugged. “I dunno. Movie?”

Blake raised her eyebrows, then shrugged, pushing herself up and rising to her feet. “I might have something you’d be interested in.”

“You don’t know what I’d like.”

“Explosions? Fighting? It’s not hard.”

“I…” Yang shrugged with a silly smirk. “Fine.”

Blake rolled her eyes once again and crouched by the bookcase, which was where her scroll lied. She picked it up, then retreated back to her bed before scrolling through her selections. “Surely, I can find something.” 

Yang looked over her shoulder, watching the titles move past. Nothing seemed appealing to her, and the ones that did she had already seen. She pursed her lips, resting her chin back on her shoulder. She sat up for a moment, looking around for her own scroll, which she finally concluded was back up on her bunk. She scooted back, then climbed up into her bed to grab it to help with the search, and her eyes fell on her messy pillow. Yang bit her lip, then glanced back down. Without a second thought, she took the pillow instead of her scroll and climbed back down, sneaking up behind Blake and swung. Blake yelped in surprise, glancing over her shoulder at Yang, who was giggling like an idiot. “Gotcha.”

Blake’s ears flicked back, and she reached over for her own. “If you say so,” she mumbled, to which she swung back, hitting Yang in the face. Yang recoiled with a snort, then went off behind her to try and get her again, only to be met with Blake’s pillow once more. She snarled playfully, then stood up to have more room. Blake followed, keeping a close eye on her opponent as Yang made another strike, nailing her in the shoulder. Blake jumped back, trying to contain giggles as she swung once again, barely hitting her opponent in her side. Yang stepped back, trying to catch her breath as her face turned a soft pink. Breathing was getting difficult as both girls fell into a fit of laughter, leaving them in a wheezing, giggly mess. After a moment of catching her breath, Blake finally looked up to acknowledge Yang, who was leaning against the beds and trying to catch hers. “And what was that for, miss Xiao Long?”

“Perfect opportunity.” Yang snickered, finally able to draw in some deep breaths. “Did you find a movie?”

“I was going to tell you I did before you clocked me.”

Yang blew a raspberry, rolling her eyes playfully. “Me? I wouldn’t do such a thing.”

“Oh, be quiet.”

Yang shrugged, still giggling as she crawled back into Blake’s lower bunk. She pulled a small fleece blanket from her bed down to where she sat, then curled up in it as she waited for Blake, who came shortly after and curled up beside her. Yang threw some of the blanket over her shoulder and pulled her closer, eyes trained on the scroll as Blake went to find the title she was looking for. After pulling it up and getting settled, Yang finally let herself take in the girl next to her--take in every little detail of her face as she focused on the movie. She forced her attention back to the screen--this was what she had asked for anyway--but jumped as she felt pressure on her shoulder. She glanced down to see Blake nuzzled against her, ears pinned back as she butted into her. Heat rose to Yang’s cheeks, and she forced her attention back as her heart slammed into her ribcage in which it was encased.

“Can she feel that?”

Yang’s eyelids started to feel heavy, and only a few moments later she started to nod off. Blake took note of this, then crawled back and lied on her side, watching Yang expectantly. Yang, without a word, curled up beside her, not even watching the movie she had asked for, and fell asleep in minutes, worn out from the fight. Blake sighed, then turned off the movie and watched her for a moment with the smallest hint of a smile before pulling the blanket more over her body and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, much like a mother putting a child down for a nap. She then curled up into her chest, and fell asleep within minutes as well.

About an hour later, the door opened, Weiss rolling her eyes and commenting a retort to something Ruby had said, then stopped dead in her tracks as she noted the girls asleep. Ruby bumped into her with a yelp. “What was that for-”

“They’re sleeping, shut up.”

“Who?”

“Two intruders in our room, Ruby,” Weiss snapped sarcastically, “Blake and Yang. Be quiet.”

Ruby mumbled a soft “ohhh”, then slipped beside her and crawled up into her bunk. “I thought they woulda left by now.”

“What makes you say that?” Weiss went to sit at the desk, pulling out one of her textbooks. “We were only gone a few hours.”

“Yeah, well…” Ruby giggled softly, watching the two girls sleep. “I mighta told Yang we were going out tonight and we’d be back in the morning.”

“What?”

“Just to see what she’d do! You know how she is!” Weiss rolled her eyes with a sigh. Ruby snickered, then fell onto her back. “Looks like it worked out, though,” she mumbled, which earned her a very irritated “what did you say?” from Weiss. Ruby ignored her, then pulled out her scroll and put on her headphones to listen to music, leaving Weiss alone to study.


End file.
